User talk:Ciaranhappy!
---- feel free to ask qeustons about how im so good at naming things and being creitive or maybe even give me a grmmer lesson i dont mind what you do Hi there! Since it appears nobody's greeted you, let me be the first to say welcome to CBW! I've noticed the edits and articles you've made, and just so you know, we have have a specific Manual of Style, which tells you about the appropriate layout for articles and stories and whatnot. Give it a read if you can. If you have any further questions, don't hesitate to contact me. :) EDIT: Here are examples of articles that adhere to the MoS: Gribrak, Eternal Darkness, Verahk, To Ascend, Narcisca, Quest for the Masks. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 07:54, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Warning Ciaran, I'm afraid to inform you that your pages and images are both dreadfully below this wiki's standards. I'm going to ask you to take some serious time to actually put effort into your work and improve your grammar, because we cannot be having pages of such low quality on this wiki. Please, take this warning into consideration and read the Manual of Style and take the time to actually spell correctly. It's not the jobs of other people to improve your work. If you continue to make such low-quality edits to this wiki, I will be forced to take administrative action. '''Shadowmaster 04:47, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok, keep in mind however if i may not have the correct mask pieces for some of the guys you tell me to build, and i might need to improvise a little. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 12:09, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Articles Can I help you with some of your articles?--Matau Final Warning Alright. I've warned you already. You've been told several times to improve your grammar and spelling. This page shows me that you have not in the slightest bit heeded my first warning. The grammar and spelling is not at all on par with our expectations. It sets a horrible example for this wiki, and when I said I wanted it improved and for you to put more effort into your pages, I meant it. It's not anyone's job to ensure that your pages are up to the wiki's standards but your own. This page contains a minimal amount of capitalized letters and excessive typos. Ellergice is not a word. Loughed is not a word. Becouse is not a word. Repiet is not a word. Telapoted is not a word. Axidently is not a word. The fact that you even managed to accomplish some of these typos is astounding to me, considering that A and O are on opposite sides of the keyboard. This is your last warning. If you continue to make edits or pages that are not up to this wiki's standards, you will be banned from this site. Shadowmaster 00:14, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Rules are made to be followed, Ciaran. The Manual of Style is a part of this wiki's policy, and I'm going to see to it that it gets enforced. The mistakes I make on my pages? I see to it that they are corrected. I don't wait for other people to do it for me, as you have done so numerous times. I don't want you making a contribution to this wiki if it's not going to be at least remotely presentable. I gave you advice. You were told twice to improve your grammar. You had questions. The other users and I answered those questions. Now I want to see you making some sort of effort. Shadowmaster 03:42, July 10, 2014 (UTC) It would be temporary. Very short. It's to ensure that the rules are followed and that users learn to follow them - a permanent ban wouldn't do anything in that regard. That said, the ban won't occur so long as you follow the MoS. Shadowmaster 03:51, July 10, 2014 (UTC) new sig i have a new signiture look! the happy has arrived!! (talk) 06:22, July 14, 2014 (UTC) A word of advice ~I posted this on the Talk Page of Katro, but I wanted to make sure you saw it.~ If you want to make a "stats" bar on your character's page, you must use the "stats" template. Just use on that section, and you can edit it as you please. BTW, I recommend the classic editor, because the new one is not exactly easy to use. Also, I'd recommend seeing some other pages on this wiki to get the general idea of how to format your pages. That's what I did in the begninning, and now I can make pages like this. Anyways, I hope this helped you. Now, then, I shall be off! When communicating on a talk page, it is standard practice to finish your message with some kind of signature. Always do this. It is becoming increasingly irritating. Either just end it by typing out your name so we know when your messages finish, or end it with ~~~~ to create an automatic signature. Also, improve your grammar. Notice The practice was...a bit unnecessary. Anyway, I've noticed that you seem to capitalize after every comma. Don't. You only need to capitalize for names, titles, and after every period. Shadowmaster 09:06, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm aware that you're trying, hence why I titled this "notice" instead of "warning". I'm just letting you know what you're doing wrong so that you can fix it. A person's problem can't be fixed if they aren't aware that they have one, you know. Shadowmaster 12:38, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Reading reccommendations Well, there are a lot of great stories on this wiki, some of which I still need to take the time to read. :S Thankfully, I know a few stories that you can be inspired from. Vendetta, a story by BobtheDoctor27, is a story with only two chapters, but is worth the read. I'd also recommend Vorred's comic series, Uprising and Patriots. And if you really like to read a long story, i'd recommend either BobtheDoctor's Frozen Calling or Echo 1's Quest for the Masks (even though I'm not a huge fan of that last one, I still recommend it, due to it's wonderful writing). I would recommend you see a few character pages, as well, just to get the jist of how they work. I'd visit the Tollubo page, about a Toa of Light who travels different dimensions, Amea, a watermelon-loving Toa of Sonics, and Komatri, another character of mine who is a Turaga of Ice. I also recommend going to BIONICLESector01 wiki, which has short serials that I have taken the time to read. Some of my favorites on there are The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet,Birth of a Dark Hunter , and Riegn of Shadows, all written by this guy named Greg Farshtey. He's the primary writter of the BIONICLE canon, so I recommend you check those stories out, first. If you want some of my stories... Well, most of them are incomplete. I have one that is complete, but it is not as good as some of the ones I am working on. I currently am writing a story known as The Chronicles of Fa, which has been my primary objective, since my first story, Mask of Power, is done. However, I could recommend a short story of mine, known as Scarlet Waters. Once I'm done with The Chronicles of Fa, i'll work on Knights of the Malatic, Arise of Darkness, and Cataclysm, and other stories that will take place. However, I will mostly work on my current story as of now. Anyways, that's all for now. I need to go and start editing certain pages. Presently, it does not meet our quality standards and needs an extensive revision. Quickly glimpsed over your story. Here's just a few of the errors I found: *Lack of punctuation after "It hasn't been recovered quite yet". *"Th" is not a word. *Somehow you managed to link Kraahkan correctly and then misspelled the alternate name (hint: It's a title. It doesn't need a lowercase alternate name.) *"Omiunis" is not a word. *Lack of capitalization in numerous names. *Lack of apostrophe after the "n" in "ain't". *"Simplie" is not a word. *The i in "im" should be capitalized, and there should be an apostrophe between the i and m. *"Expoion" is not a word. *Does not make sense at all. Don't think that this is the entire list of errors, either. I'm pointing out what I've found from a quick glance. I think you can figure out the rest. It's not my job to hold your hand all the way through your CBW experience, after all. Now, please. Take my advice into consideration, for once. Shadowmaster 23:06, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I shall answer on behalf of Shadowmaster for this one. Obviously it would be unreasonable to declare no typos allowed at all and to react harshly on anyone who commits a single typing error. Ideally, we would prefer a site with no grammatical errors of any kind. That would look more professional, wouldn't you agree? But, alas, these things happen and not everyone reads over their work. Your writing, however, does not conform to this generalization. It seems as though you don't care that you make typos. Literally every sentence you write contains multiple misspellings, which show a complete disregard for the quality of your own work, for the Manual of Style, and for the general image of this Wiki. It reflects badly on our reputation. You have already been given two warnings in this regard by staff members, so asking Shadowmaster "do you allow for any typos whatsoever" is perhaps not a wise move. Thanks for the banner. :P Also, I couldn't help but notice the conversation you've been having with BobTheDoctor27 and Shadowmaster. It's entirely understandable if you have a problem spelling (the only thing I'd say is practice spelling some more :P), but if it's this much of a problem for you, just use a spell-checker on a Word document or even get somebody to proof-read your material before you post. Just a thought. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 06:07, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Katro shouldn't be hard to build...what Kanohi does she have? I can't promise i have it but still. [[User:ToaTusk|'''Tusk]][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 12:05, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I never bought Gali (audience gasps in shock), but i'll figure something out. [[User:ToaTusk|'Tusk']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Out!']] 12:14, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I have a solution to your problem of images: Lego Digital Designer. Quite surprised no one's mentioned it yet, it's quite popular with some CHFW users. Give it a shot: http://ldd.lego.com/en-us/download (Honestly, if this doesn't help, not much else will...) McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Does this look enough like the Golioth to appear in Golioth's infobox?--Matau Fourth Count of Plagiarism Good day, Ciaranhappy! It has come to my attention that you have committed a number of violations to our clearly-phrased Manual of Style, as well as the act of plagiarism on four separate, identifiable occasions, two of which have been addressed by my fellow staff members above, and another two that have occurred since you have been issued warnings that explicitly told you not to plagiarize. Recently, you uploaded this image. I am assuming this to be a visual representation of your War for Spherus Magna. But, frankly it may as well be ‘War for Cybertron’ because the original image in the background is a screenshot taken directly out of the Transformers: Dark of the Moon film. Here is the original file. I know you have said that you did not see the film. I don't care. You still stole this image, regardless of your viewership. I can see, just by scrolling higher up on this page, that the inner-dynamics of exactly why this type of image use is considered to be an act of plagiarism has already been explained to you. Our policy states that “''Images may only be used by the owner of an image, unless permission is given by the owner.” On this occasion, you have essentially taken a shot from a blockbuster movie then worked it over on Microsoft Paint to produce one of the most unsightly representations of a visual scene that I have come across on CBW. And this isn't even the first or last time this has happened, which I frankly find to be truly shocking. Several days ago you uploaded this image, which we were able to trace back to a deviantART account. Now, I don't particularly want to go into detail on the execution of these pictures. As you have been told before on your blogs and talk pages, your images are generally recognized to be of quite stiflingly poor standards. If they were bad images that you had made independently then I wouldn't be here right now. The fact of the matter is that you have outright disobeyed two direct warnings by continuing to plagiarize other peoples' creative content. This is something that will not be tolerated any longer. What would happen if Paramount were to come across this example of image theft? Or if the deviantART user came across this? Plagiarism is an extremely sincere felony that could actually result in some kind of legitimate lawsuit. And who would be blamed if this were to happen? Undoubtedly you would have committed the crime, but it would also have a detrimental impact on the reputation of Custom BIONICLE. What does it say about us if we allow plagiarized files on our site? After being given multiple warnings about exactly this issue you have shown no signs of improvement. After people have actually made original banners for your stories you have neglected their efforts (stole one of their slogans) and continued to churn out exactly the type of content you have been instructed not to. I haven't even been able to understand half of the sentences you have written because you refuse to go back and correct your mistakes. You do not strike me as a functioning or productive member of this community. You have made absolutely no effort whatsoever to climb out of the hole that you have dug yourself. One more violation from any of the rules in our policy guide and disciplinary action will be taken, most likely in the form of your account being blocked. When this scale of blatant plagiarism is concerned, "''i am very sorry" doesn't quite cut it, I'm afraid. Besides, the issue raised here is not a question of how much effort you are putting into your edits, nor have I been personally offended, so an apology to me is somewhat redundant. The subject under focus here is the fact that you have committed numerous counts of policy violation. Ideally, I think you should have read through the policy as soon as you joined. If you had done that, you wouldn't be three official warnings in just one month into your involvement in CBW and wouldn't be on such thin ice. This image looks like it took a sincere while to actually make judging by precisely how much you have tried to disguise it with explosions, meteorites, and laser beams. If you are sincerely telling me that you made this image and it did not once cross your mind that you might be breaking policy (after being given two warnings by staff members for exactly this type of thing, no less), then I am truly and entirely shocked. Either way, I'm not at all convinced that you're going to change your ways here, or even heed the severity of this final warning. So be aware that you will be under extensive surveillance over the coming weeks. As a website that deals with creative content, we take plagiarism very seriously. I trust that this won't happen again... # Don't plagiarize. # Don't plagiarize. # Don't plagiarize. Request for character use Would like to write a story based on your characters (The Dark Lord and the Toa Heara, and whatever else you've created). Respond on my talk page when you can. Thanks. Edit: I'd also like to know about any aspects of their personalities or powers that you haven't posted on the wiki yet. [[User:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] ([[User talk:TheSlicer|'talk']]) 02:07, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Recreating Golioth I am recreating the Golioth article.Please let me know if you don't want me to.--Matau Are you okay if I change the content a bit?-- Hi Ciaranhappy. Thank you for the welcome.Andrew31kbrick193 (talk) 19:27, August 24, 2014 (UTC) I don't want to be mean but...Edit 1) Your using LDD to make images for your mocs, and i can respect that however in my opinion LDD makes the pages look quite bad. That is why you asked me to make you mocs for your pages in the first place is it not? 2) It seems you have made little improvement since your joining of the wiki. Your grammar is better, and still is not as good as it really should be. Creating mor epages with bad grammar is just going to hurt your standing even more. I suggest you sit back take some grammar classes, and then come back to fix your pages. 3) Ciaran remember you are still on very very thin ice, and your pages need a very serious overhaul. I'm only going to do this one last time...i will gladly do a final overhaul of Only my favorite of your pages. The others will be left to rot and be deleted, unless you do something about them. I have been told by numerous individuals here on the wiki, and in real life to let you fix your own problems. Do It. [[User:ToaTusk|'Elephant']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Tusk']] 17:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Your page templates You don't have to listen but I think you might be better off with the original templates not your special ones. The special ones seem to mess up the layout of the article.---MATAU Those templates are the ones I created. I suggest you use the default ones until you're a bit better at wikitext. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 And yet "your" template is a carbon copy of CL's template, with a minimal amount of modifications. Allow me to make this VERY clear to you, because apparently the 11 paragraphs Bob typed up telling you not to plagiarize didn't get through to your head: You are not, under any circumstances, allowed to use ANY content from other people without their permission. This is your fifth instance of plagiarism. You've been given two final warnings. You are supposed to be banned at this point. You will stop using content from other users or people without their permission, or you will be banned. Another instance of plagiarism, no matter how small, will result in immediate administrative action. I hope that this is understood. This is the final warning you'll get. Next time, you're banned. Shadowmaster 07:04, August 31, 2014 (UTC) H! I am MCGPY. I have a couple of questions for you. 1 on toa tusks page, under my comment marked "huh?" You made a moment saying you completely agree. The word agree, was a link to your page. The word completely, was a link to mine. Does this mean that you agreed with what I said? 2 I have an idea for a serial, and I think that if others were to work on it with me, it could be even better. I was wondering if you are interested I helping me? I will make the page for it as soon as somebody says they will help me. If you are interested, then please contact me on my talk page. MCGPY the duke of awsomeness (talk) 00:20, October 18, 2014 (UTC)MCGPY Trouble Are you talking about yy serial idea? Cause that doesn't seem to be what I'm getting in tribe for, at would be my stupid blog. I desired to move that to gruntipedia, and use this one to talk about moc ideas I get.